


I won't be good

by Chocolate_growls



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_growls/pseuds/Chocolate_growls
Summary: A world of hero's and Villains and their daily lives, who will you cheer for?





	I won't be good

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that's dedicated to someone who helped us when times where tough

Jenny woke with a start, she smiled wide as she pushed the covers away and reached for her book and pen, quickly scribbling down her master plan of kidnapping a high ranking person, probably a hero's sidekick so she shot two birds with one rock. Jenny had no clue as to why her dreams inspired her villainous career but she didn't complain, After writing down the basics she yawned and looked at her clock, It was five am two hours before she had to get up for work, Just enough time to turn the bones of her idea into a some what solid plan. Rushing down to her kitchen Jenny pours herself some Special F cereal and sighs happily as the cold milk and crunchy cereal fills her mouth. 

"ah time for the real work." She mumbles to herself as she casually makes her way downstairs, She kind of imagined most Villainous identities usually kept cold dreary dungeons, not her though. Jenny opened the triple locked basement and stepped into a very pink room, every wall pink with one sparkly accent wall one huge bean bag and a pin board with pink string connecting pictures, people, heroes, villains and plans. It was a carefully thought out room that made her feel the most calm and relaxed, a place where she could be her true self. 

Jenny plopped down onto her bean bag and scrutinized the board in front of her, It has to be a high ranked sidekick, one she could manage to kidnap because some are just plain out of her reach and she wasn't one to over estimate her abilities, just in case she prepped for the worst and hoped for the best. Jenny's eyes drifted over the pink lines connecting to people and her eyes stopped on a younger boy, he was standing next to the hero called "messenger of god" he usually stuck with hate crimes against his religion and state and while he wasn't the highest ranking hero in Mossley he was fairly powerful and his sidekick was the perfect target. 

Eyes narrowed Jenny reached behind herself and snuck her hand into a fold of the bean bag, grasping onto a cool handle as quick as lightning she flung the small dagger at the board and smiled when it hit home, right in the cocky "messenger of god's" face. It wasn't like she had a personal vendetta against the fat chicken but it was always nice to take a hero down a peg or two and he kept his wings stretched out as if to prove the feather brain was a disciple of god. Jenny scoffed at the thought, the government had given him tax cuts as if he where a religious organisation and both state and religious factions gave him money like they had it to burn, all the while the hero with white wings played every side, never settling with one and making sure they constantly bid for his favor. 

Jenny placed the bowl aside now empty after drinking the sweet milk left over from the cereal she licked her lips as she glared at the board like it would give her all the answer's. She re-arranged the information and realized that the baby chick that roosted with the fat chicken rarely had any attention, she would have to dig deep to get any information on him since he seemed to keep just under her, and her informants radar. She was sure if she greased the right palms it would be easy enough to gather more information then "god placed him in my care so he can repent for his sins!" In the mean time she would gather any information she could get her hands on, she started taking down the pictures of hero's that didn't pertain to her subjects and replaced them with the current information she had hidden away. While setting up all the string and pins and stuff didn't take very long, Jenny decided to get ready for work so she wasn't late again, It was a short walk from her little house to her job as a secretary at a very popular law firm for hero's. It was a great way to quickly gather her own information and since I am really good at what I do, My Superior's let me get away with a lot of bullshit.


End file.
